Sao: The Return
by mendric
Summary: 10 years after SAO ended Kirito and Asuna is with child. All is well, until a glitch in the world seed causes it to reinitiate the original program. Now, trapped in the world they tried to forget. Not only is the old gang back together, but now Kirito has to figure out a way to keep his sister, mother-in-law, and Asuna alive. Which means the old Kirito has to resurface.
**Please be patient with this story. I am going to try and write a chapter a week, but I have film school so I will update chapters as fast as I can.**

Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since the SAO incident. Much to her months delight Asuna is rich, much to her distain, she is a celebrity. She had gotten over the fact that her daughter had married Kirito (as everyone calls him now). She had, after all, seen the leaked recordings of the incident - which came out mysteriously 4 years after – of their time in that death game and come to understand her daughters love for him after seeing him save her countless times. The recordings, however, were the problem.

"Mother, you're in this thing now more than I am, it seems." Asuna chimed in a second after she materialized in her home.

"Who else is going to look after Yui?" Yui was asleep on her lap.

"You know full well she can look after herself." Asuna enjoys giving her mother a hard time now that she dives in on a regular bases, something she would have never considered 6 years ago.

"Well then, how about I'm on vacation?" She and Kirito had no problems letting her mother stay in the cabin when they aren't jacked in. They were busy and appreciated her looking after their daughter. Her mother was even convinced to explore with them a time or two, something she found fascinating, but would never go out of her way to do it herself.

"I see that you made some changes to your avatar," her mother noted.

Asuna stood 5'5", but even though the facial features were slightly different you could tell it was her. In game she would have had blue hair, but she changed it back to reddish orange representing her old character. Another slight, but noticeable change was the fact that she gave her avatar a little bump in the belly region. She was pregnant, and wanted her character to represent that.

"How is little Yuuki?"

"She's fine. You better get ready, the memorial starts soon." With that Asuna logged off. She never knew her daughters friend, but knew that she was an important part of her life, which was the reason for the child's name.

Every year on the date Yuuki Konno died there was two memorials, one in game and one out. Every year Alfheim pauses in tribute. Every player in the game contributed money outside the game to erect a statue. Inside, Yuuki's tree was (as the developers renamed it), a wonder to behold. The tree and the region surrounding it was renamed in honor and given a side quest sub routine. This didn't make it any easier for Asuna, she was guaranteed to break down.

Asuna's mother shifted Yui slightly so that she could stand. Taking one last look at her in game grand daughter she sighed, raised her finger, and hit the logout button.

The memorial was a spectacular sight. Nearly 1000 people showed and crammed themselves around the statue of Yuuki at the center of the large garden dedicated to her. Since Kibito and Asuna were the guests of honor everyone expected them to make a speech, however, Asuna wasn't very talkative today, which Kibito understood. She was, after all, 6 months pregnant, and today was particularly hard for her. He alone took the stage.

"I know, you expect us both up here." He began. The large crowd quieted down. "As you know, my wife and I are with child." This caused cheers and congratulations to erupt from the crowd. "However, she is not feeling well."

"Daddy has a way with words doesn't he?" Yui was also in attendance. Within two years after developing the eyepiece that allowed her to virtually fly around the room in real time and adapting it so that Yuuki could go to school with Asuna, Kirito modified it further to project a holographic representation of Yui so that she could appear in the real world.

"He sure does." Asuna replied.

"Thank you all for coming," Kirito continued. "As soon as we all log in the memorial in game will start for the ones who couldn't make the trip." He stepped off the stage and everyone went back to mingling. In a flash he was by his wife's side, which made her jump. He had been working out, getting stronger and faster, she could swear at times he was as fast as his avatar.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," She replied. "Just a little woozy."

"Let's go home then."


End file.
